


Giorni di battaglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [74]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, collection, frasefic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di frasefic sui personaggi di Dragon Ball e Dragon Ball NA.#Partecipaalla2fraseficDel gruppo facebook: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart; https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header.





	1. Chapter 1

Giorni di battaglia

 

#incantesimo

 

Kamy aveva sempre vissuto la sua vita tra allenamenti e incantesimi, questi ultimi le erano sempre sembrati la cosa più potente e interessante dell’universo, forse per questo la sua pessima memoria non li dimenticava mai, finché non aveva conosciuto John, e allora l’incantesimo più insondabilmente affascinante era diventato incontrare i suoi intensi occhi color ossidiana coi propri.

 

 

#curiosità

 

Vegus era incredibilmente curioso quando si trattava di Goku, studiava per ore i suoi tratti, quando trovava il ‘zio acquisito’ addormentato, ne approfittava per capirne ogni lineamento, quasi a voler fare in modo che una parte dell’anima di Son rimanesse sempre al suo fianco, come se il bambino avesse voluto la sua protezione e benevolenza eterna.

 

 

#febbre

 

La febbre era qualcosa di cui Vegeta non riusciva proprio a capire l’utilità, significava stare male e non potersi allenare, lo rendeva ancora più scontroso del solito, ma quello di cui il principe capiva ancora meno il senso, era il suo assurdo bisogno in quei momenti di stare abbracciato a quell’idiota di Kakaroth, accoccolato tra le sue braccia.

 

 

#parole

 

Bello, era una parola che almeno una volta nella vita era finita in bocca a tutti quando si parlava di Vegeta, nonostante fosse così sproporzionatamente basso, ed eccessivamente massiccio, perennemente imbronciato, aveva un fascino quasi divino sotto la giusta luce, ma Goku, ogni volta che lo stringeva tra le braccia, si convinceva sempre di più che le parole non potessero esprimere quel concetto in modo adeguato.

 

 

# Sapore

 

Negli ultimi anni qualcosa era cambiato, Zarbon aveva visto crescere Vegeta, ma negli ultimi tempi, ogni volta che lo incrociava nei corridoi infiniti della base, tra le pareti di metallo, si chiedeva che sapore dovesse avere il principe dei saiyan, e il suo sguardo si tingeva di cupidigia.

 

 

#rivali

 

Broly guardava con curiosità Goku e Vegeta, i due si definivano eterni rivali, non facevano altro che combattere e battibeccare, ma quando, invece che duellare tra loro, combattevano fianco a fianco, a lui veniva da definirli in un solo modo: amici.

 

#innamorarsi

 

Innamorarsi di uno come Vegeta non era per niente facile, ma Bulma si rese conto di quanto fosse terribile quando si ritrovò a doversi occupare di lui, ridotto da un combattimento nella sottile linea tra la vita e la morte, per intere settimane.

 

 

#tempo

 

Un orologio rotto, niente di più che un oggetto, ma Vegeta aveva sempre avuto paura ad indossarlo, come se il solo contatto avesse portato con sé una terribile maledizione, facendolo invecchiare d’un colpo, senza poter mai assaporare la libertà.

 

 

#fratello

 

Radish non era mai stato orgoglioso di suo fratello, una misera terza classe che suo padre gli aveva sempre preferito, ma vedendolo lì, a sfidare con le sue sole forze la potenza persino degli dei, si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto desiderarne un altro.

 

 

#solitudine

 

Junior aveva passato così tanto tempo da solo, quasi tutta la sua vita fuori dall’uovo, che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare la sensazione piacevole che sarebbe potuta derivare dalla presenza di quel piccolo saiyan, in quel momento addormentato ai suoi piedi, stringendo al petto un torsolo di mela.

 

 

#odio

  
Cooler odiava i saiyan, tutto di loro, dal loro puzzo alla loro forma grottesca, i loro schifosi peli e le loro vomitevoli usavano, eppure quelle immonde creature lo stavano distruggendo, per mano di Goku, forse il più gretto della loro specie.

 

 

#bolle

 

Bra amava le bolle, le inseguiva con le piccole manine dalle dita sottili, guardava il suo riflesso sulla sottile superficie che assumeva i colori dell’arcobaleno, ridacchiava muovendo il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli azzurri; Bulma amava vedere sua figlia così felice.

 

 

#destino

 

Yamcha aveva sempre pensato che il suo destino fosse di essere deriso, per via delle sue doti umane come guerriero, si ricredette il giorno in cui Vegeta gli chiese d'insegnargli il baseball.

 

 

#segnale

 

Un segnale, non aspettava altro, qualcosa che gli facesse comprendere che era il momento di attaccare, in quei momenti Nappa si rendeva conto di quanto lui contasse sui suoi compagni e viceversa.

 

 

#sogno

 

Kuririn amava 18, si era sentito solo e deriso per tanto tempo, e neanche in sogno avrebbe potuto immaginare una creatura così forte e bella innamorata al suo fianco.

 

#voce

 

Una delle cose che più 18 amava nell’intimità era concentrarsi sulla voce di Crilin, chiudeva gli occhi e tutte le stupidaggini che le dicevano sul loro rapporto sparivano, sentiva solo un’anima sicura di sé, capace di guidarla, ferma quando doveva, gentile nel restante tempo.

 

 

#saloon

 

Videl rise, andare in quel parco a tema col saloon era stata un’idea di suo suocero, ma ora lo ringraziava: vedere Gohan vestito da cowboy, con aria impacciata e imbarazzata, non aveva prezzo.

 

 

#marinaio

 

Kaito era un marinaio ormai di una certa età, aveva passato tutta la vita a girare tra le isole del sud, vendendo merci di tutti i tipi, solo da ragazzo si era occupato esclusivamente di pesce, poteva dire di aver visto di tutto, ma quando vide Cell volare sopra di lui, si rese conto che del mondo, in realtà, non sapeva nulla.

 

 

#tramonto

 

Al tramonto, dopo aver combattuto per tutto il giorno, Goku e Vegeta si ritrovano a prendere insieme la via di casa, poggiandosi l’uno all’altro, trascinandosi insieme con un sorriso sulle labbra.

 

 

#caduta

 

Vegeta sa che quella caduta significa che Kakaroth è rimasta la loro unica speranza, sa che ha fallito nel salvare il suo universo, ma quando ricompare sugli spalti la prima cosa che vede è il sorriso di tutti, che lo incoraggiano, e per la prima volta è lui l’eroe, per quanto un eroe da tragedia.

 

 

#ricordi

 

Mirai Trunks consola sua madre, circondata dai ricordi, persa in quegli oggetti che apparteneva a un tempo felice, ad un mondo diverso, e fa fatica a riportarla al tempo attuale, in cui non ci sono Goku, Vegeta o Gohan, ma solo lui che fa del suo meglio.


	2. Frasefic2 II°parte

#coraggio

 

Vegeta sapeva di dover richiamare a sé tutto il suo coraggio per resistere al richiamo del suo passato, perchè il suo amore morto era di nuovo innanzi a lui.

 

 

#energia

 

Videl arrossisce, mentre Gohan le tiene le mani nelle sue, aiutandola a creare la piccola sfera di energia, sente il suo ki palpitare alla velocità del suo cuore.

 

 

#resadeiconti

 

Goku svuota la mente, lascia che l'ultra-istinto lo guidi, per Jiren sarà la resa dei conti, nel suo cuore sente che Vegeta lo sta guardando e tifa per lui.

 

#uovo

 

Era strano vedere un gigante come lo stregone del toro, un guerriero così formidabile e potente, riuscire ad essere così delicato, mentre col cucchiaino incideva un uovo semi-sodo per imboccarci la moglie malata.

 

 

#isola

 

Bloccati su quell’isola, infreddoliti e stanchi, senza poteri, Goku e Vegeta stavano sotto le stelle, e per quanto fosse infastidito, il principe dei saiyan non disse niente quando Kakaroth nel sonno lo abbracciò.

 

 

#cortesia

 

Goku, per cortesia, non diceva niente, sorrideva e basta, quando i suoi clienti, invece di chiamarlo Goku, iniziavano ad appellarlo con la sequela di nomi di nipoti e amici, in fondo erano tutti nonnini.

 

 

#sacrificio

 

Goku sorride a suo figlio, rivolgendogli parole rassicuranti, mentre si porta le dita alla fronte, l’altra mano su quell’ammasso abominevole in cui si è trasformato Cell, intento a fare dei versi orribili mentre si approssima ad esplodere, Gohan non ha mai visto il padre così sereno, quasi luminoso, non fa in tempo ad allungare la sua mano che il genitore è già sparito, e il ragazzino grida, sapendo che si è sacrificato per tutti loro una volta ancora.

 

 

#bruciatura

 

Mirai Gohan sorride, sentendo Bulma sbuffare, mentre gli fascia le ferite, ogni volta gli promette che non lo farà più, ma eccola come sempre lì a curargli le bruciature; lui non è più un bambino e quella donna è, in un modo fuori dagli schemi, la sua compagna di vita in un futuro devastato.

 

 

#svenimento

 

Elly mugola, le braccia le ricadono lungo i fianchi e sviene, Junior accorre ad afferrare al volo la sua piccola guerriera, la sua incredibilmente dotata allieva, le sorride stringendola al petto, ad ogni allenamento lo sorprende sempre di più, sembra che la sua potenza non abbia limiti.

 

 

#Siringa

 

Goku premette il viso contro il seno di Chichi, quest’ultima lo cullava contro di sé, con una mano gli accarezzava le spalle possenti piegate, con l’altra i voluminosi capelli neri, dicendogli: “Tesoro, è solo una siringa, non ti fa niente, ci sono qua io”.

 

 

#vittima

 

Crilin non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare raccapriccianti delle caramelle, ma quei dolci che levitavano verso le fauci di Majinbu erano donne, bambini, trasformati, Junior lo obbligò a voltarsi, per non continuare ad assistere a quello scempio.

 

 

#tavolo operatorio

 

Goku mugolò, la sfera in bocca gl’impediva di parlare, respirava con il naso e aveva gli occhi arrossati, Zarbon gli prese la mano nella sua, guardandolo steso sul tavolo operatorio: “Non posso liberarti, ma vedi di resistere, verrò ad aiutarti ogni volta che mi sarà possibile”.

 

 

#tramonto

 

Crilin si sedette accanto a Muten, in riva al mare, e gli posò una coperta sulle spalle curve, l'anziano era intento a fissare il tramonto, l'allievo gli sorrise dicendogli: "Riguardatevi, maestro".

 

 

#bugia

 

“La risurrezione con le sfere del drago è solo una bugia, uno dopo l’altro verremo lo stesso inghiottiti dalla morte e dimenticati da questo mondo” disse Yamcha, lanciò in aria la sfera del drago con una sola stella e la riprese al volo, sotto lo sguardo Pual.

 

 

#sospiro

 

Bulma allargò le braccia e sospirò, il suo fiato si condensava davanti a lei, mentre fiocchi di neve cadevano tutt’intorno, sfiorando anche il suo ventre rigonfio, si sentì dire: “Vieni dentro, è inutile che aspetti, Vegeta non tornerà, mentre io sono qui” da Yamcha.

 

 

#soldi

 

Vetrunks si sedette al davanzale della finestra, il vento gli scompigliava i capelli a fiamma color glicine, mentre teneva una mazzetta di banconote in mano, dicendo: “Gill, dovrai imparare a diffidare di tutti a scuola, nel mondo fuori dal nostro gruppo, siamo miliardari e tutti vogliono i nostri soldi”.

 

 

#amaro

 

Vetrunks sentì il sapore amaro del vomito in bocca, si rialzò, le sue labbra ed il suo naso erano sporchi del sangue che gocciolava, aveva un occhio nero, gridando si trasformò in supersaiyan, posizionandosi davanti a sua sorella alle sue spalle.

 

 

#custode

 

“Sarò io il custode del tuo cuore, della tua umanità da oggi, fidati di me” sussurrò Vetrunks, stringendo le mani gelide della cyborg nelle proprie, Cielo si forzò in un sorriso.

[Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Castle Of Glass; Linkin ; <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew9pULCCf1U>]

 

#pioggia

 

Vegeta gettò indietro la testa, sentendo le gocce di pioggia scivolare sul suo viso, giù dagli occhi come lacrime, cadendo dai suoi capelli a fiamma nera, mentre pensava: < Quei due cyborg non sono diversi dal mostro che sono stato, non posso permettermi di perdere e lasciare che alla mia famiglia succeda quello che accadeva alle mie vittime >.

[Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHCf3k2OGXY; Nightcore - Monster (Metal Version) | (Switching Vocals)].

 

 

  
#sole

 

Gohan non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da suo padre, il sesto livello del supersaiyan sembrava un sole, che però non accecava, ma confortava, quella potenza era così calda, così diversa dal gelido primo livello, che sembrava una luce fatta solo per distruggere.

 

 

#onda

 

In questo mondo desolato, nel mio sanguinoso presente, non riesco a distrarre lo sguardo dal mare, mi chiedo se sarò mai libero e forte in quel modo, ruggente come quelle onde, o se per sempre, io, Vegeta-sama, sarò solo uno schiavo.

 

 

#stelle

 

Chichi era intenta a guardare le stelle attraverso gli oblò, un pugno stretto e il cuore che rimbombava nelle sue orecchie, pensando: < Non temere piccola mia, sto arrivando>, quando il corridoio fu squarciato da un grido: “Mamma!”.

 

 

#ombra

 

"Ero solo stanco di vivere nella tua ombra, ma non avrei mai voluto farti così del male" gemette Jeeth, accarezzando la guancia sudata di Vegeta.

 

 

#devozione

 

"Smettila di volerla proteggere, ci penso io alla mia May, senza che tu ne sia ossessionato" ringhiò Veg fissando Vetrunks negli occhi.


End file.
